Aurelion DXD (UP FOR MAJOR REWRITE)
by Neramo
Summary: Aurelion has been killed. Simple as that. But one of the friends he killed while under another's control decided it's not over for him. Rated M cause DXD. FiddlesticksxKoneko.


**Chapter type: ^‿^ exposition**

 **Hey guys it's your best friend Nerry here with another story! Please leave ideas and constructive criticism or just funny stuff if you please. ENJOY YO STORY!**

 ***Cough cough* I do not own rights to either League of Legends or Highschool DXD**

A large dragon looking like a Chinese folk dragon made of what seems to be the cosmos themselves is seen floating in an abyss. This is Aurelion sol. 'I-I failed.' He thought to himself. He attempted to regain his freedom once more only this time, he was vanquished for good by the heroes of those Runeterrans. He felt like weeping for he shall never feel the warmth of a newly ignited star again, but he felt a powerful presence far stronger than his. "Who's there! Show yourself!" He demanded, and after a while he heard a voice. "Aurelion… my old friend." This voice felt… familiar. It came to him "Tempus Dra!" The old voice gave a chuckle. "Yes old friend it is me." Sol remembered something though. "Wait, didn't I k-" his sentence was cut off though. "Kill me? Yes. But that is why I am here. Not to get revenge, but rather offer retribution." Sol was now a mix of happy and suspicious. "All of your previous friends that you have killed have come together to decide your punishment for your betrayal. I kept them from going too far reminding them of your unwillingness to commit the acts but they have settled on something." Sol listened as closely as he could for this. "They have decided to bind you to one planet until a quota has been met. I will now transfer the information of the place we are sending you to to you." A large grey claw made of clockwork touched Sol's forehead and all the information he needed of the universe converged into his head. A mortal would have died from the influx of information but alas this dragon is far from mortal comprehension. "Thank you old friend. This will help me most definitely, but what is my quota?" Sol knew that if his crimes were not as extreme he would have protested furiously to this confinement. The old wise voice spoke once more "Your quota is to give 1,000,000 stray devils redemption, along with siding with the angles. Then you shall have them as true disciples and scour the universe with them upon your back." Sol was confused at this. "But how? What am I to do to fix their broken minds?" A chuckle resounded. "By way of these." He looked down at his ginormous palm to see a extremely small pink pill. "These are pills of redemption. Any creature that you use them on shall have themselves restored to their sanest state. And one more thing before you are sent off, to make this harder the others demand you in human form for the majority of the time and you have your memory stolen until the human age of fifteen. But as a final gift of friendship I shall send you with two people of the league, along with giving you my soul, strength, form, and wisdom." Sol was speechless. The friend he betrayed is now giving him literally everything. "Seek out my voice and I shall speak with you." With that a small grey holographic clock floated to his chest and fused with the cosmos that is him. Before being sent off to the mortal world he uttered one final sentence. "Thank you… friends."

A teenager with shoulder length curly blue hair with one grey strand, a muscular build and gruff features, is currently walking to his high school, Kuoh academy. As he walks through the gates he looks to his right and sees three people, a bald one, one with round glasses, and one with messy brown hair, being beaten to pulp by the local kendo club. 'Damn perverts, probably pervin' again.' The blue haired male thought. The girls who were previously busy beating the perverts saw him and cried out their nickname for him "The Grey Artist!" They cried out. He could hear other boys mutters of disdain but paid them no mind. The reason the girls called him the Grey Artist is for the notable grey strand of hair he has along with his extreme skill and love for art, specifically space art. He basked in the cheers of his fans as he believed they were adoring his art, not his figure. All boys changed their target to two females known as the queens of Kuoh. Screaming rather indecent things at them the girls were either unaware of what the boys were saying or didn't care. Chances are the latter. 'Damn you girls.' The blue haired boy thought. He despises the two girls as the boys love them not for skill or talent, but for their figure. Sick distortions of those that should be loved. Opting to no longer look at these talentless failures he walked on to find his 2 friends, shaco and ficks. The two were named 'Creeps of Kuoh.' While others see nothing but their… less than attractive qualities, he sees true artists in hiding. One has a penchant for cooking and the other is rather good at planning down to the smallest details. "Marcus! Over here!" 'Ah there they are' he thought to himself. He looked over to see a small teen with light brown hair sitting down next a tall lanky teen with half red half blue hair sitting under a tree. He walked toward them and sat down forming a small circle. After the two taller teens talked awhile with the little one rarely speaking as always, they made their way to classes.

After the school day ended Marcus Aurelius Sol began walking home. As he was on his way he saw a small adorable girl asking one of the perverts…Issie if he was correct out. 'This is extremely fishy. No girl would go within a mile of him let alone out with him. Maybe me and the two others will watch them and make sure that she doesn't do anything we'd regret not stopping. Damn this just had to happen before my birthday.' Confirming to himself the time of their date he went home and decided to call his two friends. After greeting his mother and father a rather sweet pair of people he went to his room.

A room decorated with nothing but space items of course. He went over to his phone on his desk and began calling Shaco and Fick. " _Hello?_ " He heard from the other side. "Hey Shaco meet me at the pizzeria in two days I'll tell you why when you're there." He awaited a response. " _Got it. I trust you for whatever you need. I'll call Fick for you."_ His friend replied. "Thanks Shaco bye." " _See ya"_. Marcus let out a long drawn out sigh. "This is gonna be a bitch to explain."

Later the park the three friends were watching Issie and his 'girlfriend' hang out from a bush. They've been doing this for a few hours now. Fick and Shaco were surprisingly willing to help him watch over Issie, calling it his 'birthday wish'. Eventually the girl and Issie stopped walking and the girl whispered something into Issie's ear as he went pale. He seemingly asked her if she was joking and that was when things turned sour. She asked "Would you die for me?" In a much more mature and sadistic voice. She then floated up and loses her clothes getting a leather costume substitute. She formed a spear in her hand and chucked it at Issie but a moment before it hit Marcus jumped in front of it.

Time slowed down for Marcus as memories seemingly infinite flowed in his brain. 'I… remember. My punishment is to be confined to this planet. I will pretend I am still who I was before I remembered for safety purposes but- Wait. TEMPUS ARE YOU THERE?' The familiar old voice soon spoke.'Yes old friend do you require my assistance?' A wave of relief washed over Aurelion. 'I need you to manifest yourself!' He thought. 'Very well Aurelion.'

As time began flowing again the spear harmlessly bounced off a chestplate that formed from grey metal scales. "Hmf you should not have interfered foolish boy." The woman spoke with pure malice to him. He felt himself have his old ethereal voice return "YOU'RE A MISTAKE THAT NATURE MADE!" He felt himself growing to a 20 foot tall form. A million times smaller than his true form but enough to intimidate. He charged her with a galaxy in his palm ready to kill the little bird. She saw the galaxy and his draconic form and flew away as briskly as possible, seemingly to her hideout. He turned to the young boy, who had fainted long ago from surprise. He looked to his two friends who seemingly got their memories back as well. Shaco walked up to him, saying "Do you think we should keep up the human act? Or should we go back to…" He pulled out his favorite knife from his back pocket. "Old ways?" Aurelion looked to him. "Human disguises. We cannot do as we please until our quota is met." He looked to the always silent Fick or more so… Fiddlesticks. The scarecrow said nothing and simply nodded. They all walked their separate ways after Aurelion reverted and picked up Issie to take him home.

Waking up Aurelion walked down to find his 'parents' eating breakfast with a plate set aside for him. 'I suppose I will still be nice to them. After all they took care of my human form when I couldn't.' He sat down and after breakfast left walking to school. Halfway through he heard someone call out to him. "HEY MARCUS!" he turned and saw Issie running toward him. "You remember Yuuma right? I mean you turned into a flipping space dragon after all!" Aurelion considered teasing him but opted to speak the truth. "Yes I remember that. Now follow closely, we have much to discuss."

After explaining the supernatural he came to the most important part. "Now Issie this is very important so listen _VERY_ closely. Are we clear?" Issie nodded his confirmation. "If any people in the occult research club tell you to come with them you are to tell them only if I come with you. Are we clear?!" Issie once again nodded.

During 5th period, Kiba from the occult research club came to collect Issie, but Issie remembered Marcus's condition and refused unless Marcus came as well much to the displeasure of Kiba and the female population. After picking up Marcus they left to the occult research club, Issie and Aurelion began whispering. "Issie whatever they offer you is sweet nothings. Let me answer all their questions." Issie simply nodded and kept walking.

Eventually they got to the club room and heard running water. 'A shower? Probably a ploy to get Issie to join by tantalizing him.' Aurelion thought to himself. When he looked around he saw all the most famous people in Kuoh aside from the student council. These were coincidentally the people he despises even more with his memories. Koneko the school mascot, Akeno one of the queens of Kuoh and Kiba the prince of Kuoh. Taking all his strength to not destroy them here and now, which by the way he could. He could also kill great red with not much effort. After a while Rias came out of the shower once again attempting to seduce Issie. 'Pathetic' Aurelion thought. "Speak freely devils, for I know and have explained what you are to Issie." All present became extremely surprised of this information. Kiba noticeably blocked the door. Rias spoke to Issie. "Well if you saved us the explanation Marcus, Issie would you like to join my peerage?" Aurelion countered with his answer immediately. "No. He would not." Issie being understandably in debt to his savour nodded furiously. "If Aurelion thinks I shouldn't I won't!" Issie immediately clamped a hand over his mouth catching his mistake, while Rias looked intrigued. "Why did you not tell us your real name Aurelion?" Aurelion immediately put on the fiercest scowl he could. "Because Rias you have no right to speak my name, as you even speaking it insults me and everything I have worked for. Same for all you devils!" Kiba took on a look of fury. "You have no right to talk to Bochuo that way!" Kiba yelled at the hidden dragon. "What has she done to deserve my respect? What has this talentless wench done to earn the right to speak my true name?" Aurelion spat out. Akeno spoke up "Because she is the heir to the Gremory clan!" Aurelion chuckled and corrected her. "I asked what she has done, not what her family has done." They all except Koneko took on an extremely surprised expression to this statement. Before they could answer Aurelion turned to the door. "Move or be moved scum." he spat at Kiba. Kiba begrudgingly moved.

As Aurelion walked out with Issie in tow he heard Kiba call out to him. "You just made an enemy with the Gremory clan!" Aurelion sensing his friends nearby signaled them. "And you just made four enemy's more powerful than you could comprehend." Shaco and Fiddlesticks appeared each wearing their old attire. Kiba surprised at their sudden appearance didn't notice Fiddlesticks throw down a flashbang and all of them disappear until they were gone.

"Looks like it's time to train Issie for our tiny war friends."

Chapter One End


End file.
